League of Legends OC, Lance
by Jimmypop21
Summary: Lance is a Pyromancer. He is an average sized male short dark brown hair, with orange eyes. He has a bit of a muscular build (seeing that he was a part time Blacksmith). He tends to wear normal civilian clothes you can say. He wears no armor and fights with his hands. Also I'm at a lose for his "E". Also I'd like to add dialog for him later.


Lance

"The will of the Inferno"

Passive: The True Inferno- as Lance attacks and uses his abilities he gains Body Heat. As His Body Heat raises his ability power increases slightly. At max body heat Lances Abilities begin to damage his health.

Q: Burning Riot- Lance Ignites his right fist making his next attack stronger and it causes burn damage.

W: Ring of Fire: Lance slams both hands on the ground causing a ring of fire to erupt around him damaging and stunning enemies caught it in.

E:

R(Ult): Raging Inferno-(Lance must have full body heat to activate.) Lance unleashes all of Dante's powers for 15 seconds, Increasing his attack power and attack speed. Also his body heat rises so high that he melts metal causing enemy champions around him to take 3% of their armor as true damage.

Lore

Noxus is no place for the weak, so when two Noxian soldiers give birth to a frail sick child it's no surprise that they abounded him. Lance spent the first two nights of his life under some garbage in a random Noxus alleyway. Luckily for him a mercenary happened to hear his cries. The mercenary, a man named Axton, Picked up The pale child, who was surprisingly warm. Axton had no idea what to do with him, Noxus isn't really the place to leave a sickly child and his work was too dangerous. He thought of an old friend of his a Demacian Blacksmith who talked much of wanting a son. The Blacksmith, a gentle man named Wayland, gladly took the child in.

Lance was still rather young when he took in interest in metal craft. He was a natural, and he seemed at home in the heat of the forge. One night while trying to make a Sword Lance griped a red hot piece of metal, but to both Lance's and Wayland's surprise the metal didn't burn Lance, It didn't even leave a mark. Wayland laughed this off just stating "I knew you were special the day Axton handed you to me."

As Lance neared his teens he became much more adventurous, despite all warnings, he often venture around the outskirts of Demacia. Lance happened to hear a rumor about a monster terrorizing the villages outside of Demacia. Naturally Lance went out looking for it, just to see it for himself. Lance managed to see it, but unfortunately it also saw him. It was a ghostly centaur in black armor with a spear like weapon. As it approached him Lance was frozen in fear, over taken by true terror. It stares him down before running at him with murderous intent. Cornered and unarmed Lance just closes his eyes and readied for the worst. Lance begins to feel warm, almost as if he was at the forge. Realizing the monster hasn't struck yet Lance opens his eyes. He sees that the monster has backed off, but is reading for another charge. He checks his surroundings the grass has dried up and there were even burn marks. Before he could even think about what happened a voice speaks to him. "Stand, and Wield your Power!" The monster charges at Lance. He stands up and holds his hand out; a fire ball shoots from his hand. This nocks the monster back. Again it stands, letting out an evil laugh. Lance's hands ignite as he takes a stance. The monster rushes Lance one more time. It swings it weapon Lance steps to the side avoid the blow. Lance jumps up to the monster's face, punching it with all his might. The monster hits the ground, but quickly struggles to its feet, staring Lance down. It seems to snort at him, before running into the nearby forest.

Before Lance could get the chance to relax a Demacain solider approaches him, impressed with what he just saw. He decides to takes Lance to his superior, who then offers Lance a chance to join the military. Though Lance didn't care for the idea, the military he would be a great honor for his father and it could help him learn more about his newly found abilities.

Lance spent many years as a knight in training though he never learned the origins of his power he learned how to use it. The only problem was if he used it for long durations he would lose control of not only the fire, but his own body. He feared that the military was not going to help him, so he made a choice. He abounded the military, he ran away. Before he left however he needed to say goodbye to his father. Lance imagined his foster father would be disappointed, but instead Wayland told Lance of how proud he was of his son. He then gave Lance a ring.

"It belonged to my father." Wayland said. Lance refused.

"Save it for when you have a real son." Wayland forced it back into Lance's hand, and then slaps him lightly on the back of the head.

"I am giving it to my real son, I love you my boy." With tears in his eyes Lance hugs his father then sent forth to travel Valoran.

Lance decided to go to Noxus first, since it is his birth home he may find answers there. He was wrong. However his time there was memorable. He let curiosity get the best of him. He wanted a peek at the Noxus military; maybe they had solders like him. They didn't have any with his abilities, but he had taken a liking to a white haired girl around his age. She held incredible strength, able to swing a sword about the same size as her. He made a bad habit of sneaking into the training grounds, pushing his luck each time just to see her. Naturally one day he was spotted, yet somehow he managed to escape Noxus with only a few cuts and not severely injuring anyone. His only regret was not getting the chance to talk to that girl.

Getting himself back on track Lance begins his travels again. On his journey he discovers that he may find help in Ionia, Maybe his powers are spiritual. He finds a monastery and asks the monks for what help they can give him. He spent about a year there trying to learn control when the worst happens, the Noxus army invades. Lance decided he should avoid fighting, in fear that he would lose control. So he focuses on helping the people escape, but with such an assault avoiding a fight was impossible. Lance quickly finds himself in a ditch where several Ionian and Noxus soldiers are fighting. Having no choice, Lance fights, using only hand to hand combat. Through the chaos of battle a woman catches Lance's eye. She's the white haired solider from Noxus. Lance quickly begins to approach her, oblivious to the purple gas that begins to surround him and the soldiers falling. As he get close to her he sees her face turn to horror, he stops and looks around noticing the gas and the fallen soldiers, but before he can truly realize what's going on he loses consciousness.

When he wakes up all is black and it feels almost as if he is surrounded by pure nothingness. A small fire appears before him, and it begins to speak.

"Lance my name is Dante, and I am the source of you powers." Lance stands there for a moment stunned in pure disbelief. Then Dante begins to explain. He was once a soldier, who had fallen in love with a young maiden. Unfortunately during an invasion from a rival country the woman was killed. Stricken by grief Dante sent out on a quest for power, so nothing like that could happen to him again. However even for the noblest of reason the search for power is dangerous. Dante discovered the power of the inferno, but the inferno's power came from the void, it slowly began to corrupt Dante. It took over his body and turned him into a monster. With what little Sanity and control he had left, Dante imprisoned himself in the void. However after several hundred years "Inferno" found a way out, but it could not exist outside the void in a physical form, so it bound itself to a sick new born baby, Lance. Dante then gave Lance a warning, Lance must enter the void and physically defeat the inferno or within a year it will begin to corrupt Lance.

"Don't fail were I have for I give to you the rest of my existence to once again draw breath." Dante says as the flame vanishes.

"Wait I'm dead?" Just as the words escape Lances lips he wakes up in the ditch as if from a bad dream. He looks around to see several dead bodies. He quickly looks to see if the white haired girl is among them. Fortunately he doesn't see her body. He lets out a small sigh of relief, and then ponders for a second trying to sort out everything that has happened. He had to go to the void, but he had no idea how. That's when he thought of the Monks from Ionia. It wasn't much, but it was all he had.

The Monks did know of a small entrance, but were hesitant to tell Lance the location of, but he did risk his life to save innocent people and his cause was just. They told Lance of a small opening to the void. It is in a cave not far from their monastery. They warn Lance about the dangers of the void, but Lance blew this off and headed out for the cave.

Soon Lance finds himself outside a seemingly normal cave. As soon as he enters he begins to feel different. For the first time in his life Lance feels cold. He quickly turns around to see that the entrance of the cave is gone, and is replaced with a burning humanoid figure. Lance knows without a doubt this is Inferno. He quickly engages the creature and the two began to fight.

This battle lasts for three days. On the third Lance becomes un-able to stand it's almost as if Inferno was draining Lance energy when he attacked. Lance tries to stand, but Inferno Punches him down. Lance hits the ground, he can't move, he feels his very spiritual existence slip from his body.

"I won't step down." Lance mutters to himself as his body becomes and empty shell.

Inferno wasted no time in taking over Lance's body and escaping his prison. As Inferno Physically stepped into the world he felt a power that didn't excite all those years ago. Powerful foes all gathered in one place, something within him was drawn to it; Inferno was drawn to the League of Legends. As he walked through the doors of the League he felt a strange magic surge through him. The next thing he knew he was standing back in the void looking at Lance.

Lance looked around the room seemingly confused.

"I thought I died, what's going on?" But, before Lance can fully collect his thoughts Inferno charges him. Inferno attacked with a blind rage, but Lance was able to dodge the assault. Lance still had no idea what was going on, but he knew that he couldn't physically fight inferno without hurting himself. Lance then noticed that as Inferno was using so much power with each attack that small patches of its body would lose fire and turn black. These weren't there last time; Lance took advantage this and began to fight back, only attacking the black spots. It didn't take long before Inferno fell to his knees unable to fight.

Lance stood before him victorious. Inferno looked up at him and asked. "Why is it that you fight?" Lance looked at him confused; this is the first time he ever heard inferno speak. "Why do you fight?" It asked again. Lance quickly tried to gather his thoughts, and then spoke.

"I fight because if I don't stand and wield my power, then I lose and somebody else will wield it for me." Inferno nods then begins to disappear; a fire begins to surround Lance. It seems to almost absorb into his skin. As the fire vanishes the room begins to changes, the void disappears and Lance is left standing in a small dark room, a hood woman appears before him. She tells him that he has passed the judgment and is welcome in the League of Legends. Lance is caught off guard; he has heard of the, league but never cared for it. Lance was honored to be accepted, but he was more curious as to what just happened (he thought he was dead). The woman tells him that even though Inferno had defeated Lance, his will and determination to win kept a small part of Lance's soul alive in Inferno. That part of Lance's soul however was strong enough to bring Inferno to the League, revive Lance and defeat the Inferno, even in the illusion the Summoner's made.

Lance was thrown off by this, but accepted it, and took his place in the League. At least he can put his new found powers to use. However he also wanted to find the white haired Noxus women. So he decided to venture Valoran in search of her. Along with a newly made friend, a small mummy Yordal named Amumu.

Relations.

Amumu: Lance Trips over this young mummy in his first day at the League. Seeing the mummy's misery Lance wanted to help him. He befriended the Yordal and is helping locate his family while he looks for Riven (the white haired women).

Riven: She was the solider he gained a crush on. He is looking for her in Valoran. But while in the Fields he tries to flirt with her and ask her out. (Can't say she likes him, but I can say she doesn't hate him)

Annie: They fought once in the fields of justice. Lance saw much potential in her and now trains with her in hopes of making her the strongest warrior in the League. (He wants her to be strong enough to kill Inferno if he ever comes back.) He also has on obsession with fighting Tibbers.

Vi-Caitlyn: He accidently melted part of a clock tower in Piltover, had an interesting run in with Caitlyn and Vi while trying to prove it was an accident.

Rammus: Lance has only met Rammus on the Fields, but Enjoys Rammus laid back simple nature.

Darius: Though lance doesn't like the Noxus Empire, Darius is an Okay guy in his eyes and he looks forward to when Darius takes rule over Noxus.

Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, and Malzahar: Lance has a strong hate for the creatures of the void.

Kassadin: Since they are both given gifts from the void, but fight for good. Lance has a respect for Kassadin.

Jax and Pantheon: Lance's urge to fight strong opponents, naturally draws him to warriors such as Jax and Pantheon. He always looks forward to meeting them in the fields.

Rengar: He views Rengar as a strong opponent while Rengar sees him as worthy prey. (And they somewhat share a hate for Kha'Zix.)

Alistair: Lance isn't very fond of Noxus so he finds himself supporting Alistair's campaigns against Noxus.

Hecarim: The centaur Lance fought as a child.

Draven: Lance just doesn't like him, calls him the Ego.

Summoners: Lance doesn't fully trust the Summoners. He feels they are more using some of the champions then helping them.

*A costume Idea* Battle Bunny Lance- Lance wears a suit and tie with bunny ears and the cotton tail. His taunt he'll pull out a carrot eat it and say "What's up. Man"


End file.
